Crunchyroll
San Francisco, EUA |sucursales = |pais_ubicacion = |estado = Activo }}Crunchyroll es un sitio web estadounidense, así como también una comunidad online internacional centrada en la transmisión de medios de Asia. Fundada en 2006 por un grupo de estudiantes de la UC Berkeley, el canal Crunchyroll de distribución y el programa de asociación ofrece un contenido a más de cinco millones de miembros de la comunidad en línea en todo el mundo. Crunchyroll es financiado por Venrock, operado por Otter Media y propiedad de WarnerMedia. 2016 *16 de Octubre / El servicio comenzó agregando el doblaje de Elfen Lied y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (ambas series completas). 2017 *'3 de Noviembre' / El pasado verano Crunchyroll había anunciado que estaba preparando la llegada de tres nuevos animes para saber cómo sería el recibimiento de los usuarios fantásticos del doblaje. La fecha para dichos estrenos fue puesta para el 16 de Noviembre. *16 de Noviembre / Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos, Schwarzesmarken y Yamada-kun y Las Siete Brujas. (Todas las series fueron estrenadas de forma completa.) Estos estrenos fueron exclusivos para los usuarios Premium. Los usuarios gratuitos podrían disfrutar de las series dobladas una semana después, a partir del 23 de noviembre. 2018 A mediados de año al comprobarse el éxito de los primeros doblajes originales que presentaron, y gracias a las buenas críticas. Se anunció oficialmente que próximamente se estrenarían ¡siete nuevas series dobladas al español!. El calendario de estrenos fue el siguiente: *1 de Agosto / Saga of Tanya the Evil y Free! (1ª Temp. completas). *10 de Agosto / Bungō Stray Dogs (1ª Temp.) Estreno del primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *11 de Agosto / Black Clover (1ª Parte) Estreno con los tres primeros episodios. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente (dos episodios por semana). *13 de Agosto / Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (1ª Temp.) Estreno el primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. **'Mob Psycho 100' (1ª Temp.) Estreno el primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *15 de Agosto / Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-''' Estreno del primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente hasta el 12 luego de ello todos los episodios fueron agregados. *11 de Noviembre / '''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (OVA). A diferencia de los primeros animes doblados, estos nuevos doblajes solo serian de acceso exclusivo para usuarios Premium, aunque el primer episodio de cada una de las series estarían disponibles para todos los usuarios, de forma que así puedan comprobar el trabajo realizado en el doblaje de las series, los nuevos doblajes tuvieron buenas y malas críticas, estas últimas se debieron en su mayoría al uso de honoríficos japoneses. *'26 de Noviembre' / Se anuncio la nueva tanda de doblajes que llegarían muy pronto a Crunchyroll, incluyendo continuaciones de las series de la temporada anterior. *30 de Noviembre / Bungō Stray Dogs (2ª Temp.) Los episodios se estrenaron sin un lapso de tiempo y cantidad definida, la segunda parte del anime se completo en 30 días. *18 de Diciembre / In Another World With My Smartphone Estreno con los dos primeros episodios. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente (Dos episodios por semana). *28 de Diciembre / Gamer en rehabilitación Estreno con los cuatro primeros episodios. El resto de episodios se estrenaron sin un lapso de tiempo y cantidad definida, el anime se completo en 3 semanas. *30 de Diciembre / Bungō Stray Dogs (OVA). 2019 *'15 de Enero' / En plena vorágine de inicio de temporada, con series estrenándose, series por estrenar, y con los aficionados al anime sacando tiempo de donde pueden para poder seguir los estrenos al día, Crunchyroll decidió que había que entrar con fuerza en el año y que sus usuarios necesitaban una dosis de anime más grande que de costumbre para poder superar la vuelta a la rutina tras las vacaciones, ¡así fue que se incluyeron los nuevos doblajes! *15 de Enero / The Ancient Magus' Bride (1ª Temp. completa). **'Orange' (1ª Temp. completa). **'Entrevistas con chicas monstruo' (1ª Temp. completa). **'KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!' (1ª Temp. completa). *16 de Enero / Joker Game (1ª Temp. completa). **'The Ancient Magus' Bride' (OVAS). *17 de Enero / Gamer en rehabilitación (OVA). *21 de Abril / Black Clover (2ª Parte) Estreno del primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *'1 de Julio' / Tras mucho tiempo y peticiones de nuevos doblajes, Crunchyroll anunció la nueva tanda de series que llegarían a su plataforma con doblaje en español latino. *7 de Julio / KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! (1ª OVA). *14 de Julio / Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Estreno el primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *16 de Julio / KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! (2ª Temp.) Estreno el primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *17 de Julio / Mob Psycho 100 (1ª OVA). *25 de Julio / Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody Estreno el primer episodio. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente. *2 de Agosto / DARLING in the FRANXX Estreno con los dos primeros episodios. El resto de episodios se estrenaron semanalmente (Dos episodios por semana). *14 de Agosto / Mob Psycho 100 (2ª Temp. completa). *20 de Septiembre / Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie Estreno de la primera película con doblaje de Crunchyroll. *24 de Septiembre / KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! (2ª OVA). **'Mob Psycho 100' (2ª OVA). Series de Anime Doblaje Original para Latinoamérica *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor *Black Clover *Bungō Stray Dogs *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *DARLING in the FRANXX *Entrevistas con chicas monstruo *Free! *Gamer en rehabilitación *In Another World With My Smartphone *Joker Game *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Mob Psycho 100 *Orange *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Saga of Tanya the Evil *Schwarzesmarken *The Ancient Magus' Bride *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches Distribución Exclusiva para Latinoamérica *Elfen Lied *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Películas de Anime Doblaje Original para Latinoamérica *Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie Estudios de doblaje *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas Categoría:Servicios de streaming Categoría:Empresas de producción audiovisuales Categoría:WarnerMedia